Nowadays, many people need to operate a computer for a long time, and a mouse is one of the most important input devices of the computer, strain and pain of the palm, the wrist and the arm due to long-time operation of the mouse is bringing troubles to people.
Researches show that the basic reason of strain pain and even the generation of “mouse hand” are due to long-time single stiff hand posture.
In order to relieve fatigue pain caused by the single stiff hand posture, some people have to train to alternately use the left hand and the right hand to operate the mouse, or alternately use two mouse with different sizes and shapes to operate, however, this method is very inconvenient and does not have a benefit technical solution.
The Chinese patent application with the publication No.: CN105425989 discloses an operation posture capable of switching operation postures of a wrist and a palm, meanwhile, the mouse with the index finger and the middle finger which are most easily fatigued is relaxed and relieved. According to the mouse disclosed by the present disclosure, although it is expected that the operation needs not to be stopped intermittently when the posture is switched, actually, cursor movement will be interrupted, frame loss occurs, and operations of keys and scroll wheel will be stopped.